Various data testing applications may obtain different results when testing the same data. The difference between the testing results may be referred to herein as the delta. The delta may play an especially prominent role when the new version of the data testing application introduces updated features and/or updated data rejection criterion or standards previously not found in the legacy versions.
It would be desirable to provide a version performance data delta tester.
It would be further desirable to provide a version performance data delta tester that provides images associated with data in order to provide additional information regarding new rejections associated with a new version, incorporating new features and/or new reasons for rejections.